<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Time for Vengeance by kristsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897326">A Time for Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune'>kristsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, M/M, angst angst angst, but implied - Freeform, dark!AU, dark!grizzop, no descriptions of violence, vengeance paladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar and Zolf are killed before their time. Grizzop prays to Artemis for one more favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdamn/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Time for Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when someone in the server mentions vengeance paladins. Love you all, please enjoy the angst you have wrought.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grizzop was sat in the dirt between them, Oscar on one side, Zolf the other, heedless of the blood and gore surrounding him. He had one hand on each of them, their bodies already starting to go cold in the cool night air, but he couldn’t bring himself to stand up. Not yet. He knew there was nothing left in their bodies, that they had already moved on. But the grief that he was feeling was on the verge of consuming him whole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare they</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was supposed to go first. He was never supposed to have to feel this. The loss of both of his partners in one fell blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else was already dead. Both Zolf and Oscar gave their lives for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t worth it. He doesn’t even have that much time left. They were supposed to live on together, happy, after he had gone to the Elysian Fields, to the arms of Artemis.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Artemis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Grizzop looked up to the crescent moon, high and bright in the midnight sky, “I don’t have the power to do this on my own, I need </span><em><span>more</span></em><span> from you, I </span><em><span>need</span></em><span> this to avenge them, you know this to be true.</span> <span>Give me this. Artemis, </span><em><span>please</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>A breeze rustled the nearby trees, and Grizzop was sure he caught movement nearby. Likely a stag, if he had been in a better headspace, or willing to take his eyes off the moon, he would have been able to identify for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, my favored son. Do what you must. Then, you come to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grizzop bowed his head for a moment in thanks. He eventually took a deep breath, and picked up his bow to start off in the direction he now knew he needed to go.  He didn’t bother wiping the tears from his face; there was no point in attempting to hide the grief that would be with him for the rest of his short life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grizzop looked down at the group below him. These were the leaders, the ones that were responsible for the death of his lovers. It was time to repay that slight, with interest. His bow was engulfed in black flames as he called upon Artemis to light it with Holy Fire. Grizzop’s smile was sharp, but there was no mirth in it. Time to finish this, so he could move on to whatever was next. To whatever Artemis had planned for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please feel free to come yell at me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kristsune">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/Kristsune">twitter!</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931910">The Ever-Hunt</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox">Louffox</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>